Just Can't Win
by BlessedMay
Summary: Jacob's having a pissy day and Paul isn't making it any easier. From Jacob's point of view. Paul/Rachel


(A/N) So... this is a bit of angst cuz it's really miserable outside right now. The weather tends to inspire my mood. I hope you enjoy miserable Jacob and mushy Paul and sarcastic Embry. It was a delight to write.

Summary: Jacob's having a pissy day and Paul doesn't make it any better.

Pairing: Paul/Rachel

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from it. Pity.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jacob's POV**

Paul was grumbling.

I cast a look over my right shoulder to see him scowling at everyone and anyone. His gray eyes met mine and we shared one of those characteristic "I hate you, you hate me, get over it" looks. Embry didn't bother to choke back a chuckle when Paul flicked me off. I snarled at him before turning away. My father was sitting in his wheel chair as usual, looking more comfortably posed than unwillingly crippled. He shook his head at us before turning back to his conversation with Sam.

Once more, Paul started up in a low rumbling voice, cursing every reason possible for his unnecessary presence.

This time, Sam sent him a look that silenced any protests. I could hear Embry snort at Paul's misfortune, but our alpha's look stopped him. We all hate being compelled by Sam to obey, but there were times when it was appreciated. Today was one of those days.

It was gray and murky and over all unpleasant. But then again, it's never truly wonderful in La Push. It's simply too close to Forks for us to have good weather. Thinking of Forks made my mind drift to thoughts of Bella. She consumed me. I could feel her silken brown locks run through my fingers, could see her brown eyes fill with love as I took her into my arms for a soft kiss.

Okay, so maybe I was over doing it. Even in my dreams, Bella would never be that receptive to my advances.

No, Edward made sure that she would never really be mine. Just thinking of the bloodsucker made me growl unintentionally. I could hear Embry echo his discontent behind me. He might have done it unknowingly, we had become so intune as a pack that sometimes we would react to another's feeling before we recognized it wasn't our own. I quelled my growl and Embry stopped as well. Thoughts of the leech weren't healthy right now, or ever for that matter.

"Thanks for your offer to pick up Rachel Sam, I appreciate it. But I think me and Jacob have this one handled."

My thoughts came back in a rush at my father's words. I remembered distinctly why we were gathered here. My older sister, though not the oldest, was coming back home from a short vacation. Apparently she wasn't the only one who couldn't escape this town completely.

"C'mon Jacob, let's get going. Your sister's plane is supposed to arrive soon."

Despite the troublesome weather, we were able to arrive at the airport relatively quickly. Maybe that was because I had nearly crushed the gas pedal to the floor in my eagerness to get out of La Push, even briefly. I can't remember when I became so disenchanted with the town, but thoughts of Bella tied me to the place. I didn't want anymore reminders that she didn't love me enough to keep me in my head than necessary.

Rachel was standing outside with her luggage arround her, looking rather annoyed, when we got there. She looked the same as when she left, though her hair was a couple inches shorter. I suspected it was one of her little rebellions against our father. We didn't really have much reason to rebel against Billy, I think it was more of a "growing up, don't need parents" sort of independance thing. She leaned down to hug dad before she turned to me. Her eyes met my stomach first, where her eye level was. I watched in amusement as her brown eyes gradually made their way to my own.

"Geez Jake, lay off the steroids."

A smile cracked my lips and I pulled her into my arms before she could protest. Me and my sisters had never been very physical when expressing our emotions to each other, but dang it, I _missed_ her. She choked from the tight embrace, so I loosened my grasp. It wouldn't be good to accidentally choke my sister to death. I set her down and shrugged. She seemed so petite beside me, even though she had a pretty strong figure for a woman.

A woman. When had my sister grown up? I felt ageless beside her, as though I had seen the entirety of the world before she had ever taken her first breath.

Or maybe I was just cynical, depressed and moody. Yeah. Moody probably explained it.

We were on our way back to La Push without any more pleasantries. I tuned out the sound of her and my father talking; I wasn't interested in conversation. My heart was heavy; it felt leaden with the weight it carried. I just wanted Bella back. She always managed to lift me up, even in the darkest of times. But she didn't want me, she would never want me again. She was too in love with the parasite.

As we finally approached the house, I could see Embry sitting on the porch with a smile on his face. He sprung into action before I had the car completely parked. He hauled Rachel's bags out of the truck and had them in the house before she could protest. I could see the flurry of angry words building behind her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut. It was a good thing too, Embry enjoyed annoying people way too much to really care about what people say about him.

Paul stepped out of the house. He shielded his eyes against the unexpected clearing in the clouds that allowed the sun to peak through. By the time he lowered his arm, there was a scowl etched onto his features. Embry exited the house and "accidentally" swung the door into Paul's back. The unexpected blow, along with sheer force sent Paul tumbling down the porch stairs. He allowed himself to lay in the mud. I could hear the growl building up in his chest.

Rachel exclaimed at his sudden fall and rushed to his side. She always was a pacifist, if anything. She shot Embry a dirty look which just made him grin wider before she offered a hand to help Paul up. None of us expected him to actually take the offered hand, but to our surprise, he allowed her to "help" him in standing. When he was fully risen by her side, it became clear to us why he let her.

Paul looked star struck. Any sour expression that had ever creased his face was gone. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide with unsuspecting innocence. He gazed at her as though he had never really understand what life was like until he met her eyes. And as far as I could understand, that's what it was like.

You know, to imprint.

I frowned. I didn't want Paul to go all lovey dovey on my sister. That would be awkward and uncool and totally not fair. Definitely not fair. Yet, he and Rachel were now talking animatedly. His gray eyes lit up just from listening to her voice. This was not fair. If anyone deserved to imprint on anyone, it was me! I was supposed to imprint on Bella and Paul was supposed to be moody and miserable and unpredictable. This wasn't anywhere near how I imagined things would be.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to puke or cry. I felt my stomach give an awkward twist when he smiled like he was a kid and she had just offered him candy.

Puke now, cry later.


End file.
